Les Retrouvailles
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Grissom est un nouveau retraité. Il est s'apprête à partir pour le Costa Rica.... - GSR --- 6 Chapitres
1. L'APPEL

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 09**

**Titre : CSI : Les retrouvailles **

**Genre :**

**Public : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I : L'appel**

Depuis quelques semaines, Sara Sidle se trouve au Costa Rica pour prendre des photos d'animaux. La nature a toujours été sa passion depuis son enfance. Cette passion lui a été transmise par son père. Pendant sa carrière dans la Police Scientifique, il lui était difficile de pratiquer sa passion.

Sara se fait à manger. Elle est dans son bivouac. De temps en temps, Sara est ravitaillé par les airs. Elle a plusieurs générateurs. La semaine dernière, l'homme qu'elle aime depuis toujours l'a appelé. Sara était vraiment heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

_Flash-back :_

_SARA : Allô !_

_GRISSOM : Salut ! C'est moi ! …_

_SARA : … Gil !_

_GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Tu vas bien ?_

_SARA : Oui ! … Et toi ?_

_GRISSOM : Tu me manques terriblement !_

_Sara reste bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Grissom, à l'autre bout du fil, se rend compte du malaise de Sara qu'il vient de provoquer sans le vouloir. La jeune femme prend le dessus de sa peur. Elle fait une grande aspiration._

_SARA : Tu me manques aussi ! … Hank ! Aussi me manques ! Comme va-t-il ?_

_GRISSOM : J'ai dû l'emmener au vétérinaire ! … Il déprime ! … Tu dois lui manquer aussi !_

_SARA : … Je suis désolée ! … Gil ! … J'ai fait mon choix, je ne veux plus travailler comme avant, je ne supporte plus les mauvais côtés du métier ! … Nous en avons déjà parlé quand je suis revenue pour l'enterrement de Warrick._

_GRISSOM : Je sais ! … Je respecte ton choix même si il me coûte cher en ce moment ! Je pense tous les jours à toi ! … Sara !_

_SARA : Moi aussi ! … Je pense à toi tous les jours ! …_

_GRISSOM : … À la maison, Hank te cherche toujours autant !_

_SARA : … Gil !_

_GRISSOM : … Sara !_

_SARA : Oui !_

_GRISSOM : Tu es toujours au Costa Rica ?_

_SARA : … Oui ! … J'y suis pour un mois encore ! … Je prends des photos d'animaux exotiques et je les publierais plus tard !_

_GRISSOM : … C'est bien ! … Tu vis ta passion à fond !_

_SARA : Gil ! … Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix !_

_GRISSOM : … C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé car internet c'est bien mais…_

_Grissom n'arrive plus à trouver ces mots. Il repense à la vidéo que Sara lui avait envoyé il y a quelques mois. À l'autre bout du fil, Sara se rend compte du malaise de son compagnon. Tout à coup, l'homme reprend la parole._

_GRISSOM : … Chérie ! … Tu as reçu mon cadeau pour Noël ?_

_SARA : … Oh ! … Oui ! … Je m'en sers en ce moment ! … C'est celui que je voulais ! Merci mon cœur ! … Et toi ! … Tu as reçu le mien ?_

_GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Je fais bientôt m'en servir ?_

_SARA : … Ah ! … Oui ! … Et quand ?_

_À ce moment là, à Las Vegas, une personne frappe à la porte du bureau de Grissom dans l'établissement de la Police. Grissom lève son nez. Et il dit à sa bien-aimée._

_GRISSOM : … Chérie ! … Je crois que le boulot m'appelle ! … Je t'aime ! À bientôt !_

_SARA : À plus tard ! Mon cœur ! … Gil ! … Je t'aime aussi !_

_Grissom sourit au message de sa Sara. La personne qui est à sa porte a entendu la fin de la conversation intime de Grissom._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Grissom prépare le sac à dos que Sara lui a offert pour ce noël. Il est tellement excité de la rejoindre, de lui faire cette belle, surprenante surprise. Le nouveau retraité met aussi le GPS dans sa poche. Sara a enregistré la position de son campement avant de lui envoyer avec le sac de voyage pour Noël.

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt au Costa Rica, Sara regarde ses photos d'animaux sur son ordinateur portable. Mais par terre, un insecte attire l'attention de la jeune femme. À ce moment là, Sara pense à son âme sœur. Elle essaye d'imaginer ce qu'il est entrain de faire.

À ce moment là, à Las Vegas, dans le Nevada, le Capitaine de Police, un ami de Grissom accompagne ce dernier à l'aéroport. En chemin, les deux hommes discutent.

BRASS : Tu es sûr de toi ?

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Je suis sûr ! … Ne t'inquiète pas ! … Jim !

BRASS : Sara sait que tu la rejoins ?

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Je veux lui faire la plus grande surprise de sa vie !

BRASS : … Pour une surprise ! C'est une surprise que tu vas lui faire ! … Tu ne changeras jamais ! … Ah ! … Vous deux ! … Vous allez bien ensemble ! … Tu sais ! … Sara est comme ma fille ?

GRISSOM : … Je sais ! … J'y tiens vraiment !

BRASS : … Tu as toujours été amoureux d'elle ?

GRISSOM : … Oui !

BRASS : Que vas-tu faire de Hank maintenant ?

GRISSOM : … La voisine s'en occupe et j'aurais besoin de certaines choses ! … Je te dirais dès que je serais auprès de ma Sara.

BRASS : … Ok ! … Bonne chance à tous les deux ! … J'espère que quand vous allez vous marier, je serais invité ?

Grissom ne montre pas à son ami son expression. Car personne ne sait qu'il a demandé à Sara de devenir son épouse avant qu'elle partes pour enterrer les fantômes de son passé. Il sait qu'après l'enlèvement de Sara par la tueuse aux moquettes, que Sara a changé d'équipe et d'évaluateur. De ce fait, ils se voyaient en coup de vent chez eux ou au boulot. Sara a fait une dépression qu'il n'a pas vu venir. Leur amour a failli se détruire car il hésitait à prendre à 100 %, sa décision. Maintenant, qu'il est sûr de lui. Un poids dans son cœur a disparu le jour où il a fait son choix. Ses migraines ont aussi parti.

Les deux hommes arrivent enfin à l'aéroport. Jim Brass dépose son ami et part car un meurtre vient d'être signaler. Sa présence est requise car il est le Capitaine de la Police de la ville.

À suivre…

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde le sait.

a/n : Je rappelle à tous mes lecteurs que je suis en formation. Alors je posterai uniquement les week-ends. Mais de temps à temps, si je peux !

a/n : Je remercie les reviews que j'ai reçu sur toutes mes histoires.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. L'ATTENTE DU VOL

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 09**

**Titre : CSI : Les retrouvailles **

**Genre :**

**Public : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II : L'attente du vol**

Brass vient de quitter Grissom en le laissant seul à l'aéroport principale de Las Vegas, au Nevada.

En ce moment, la nébulosité arrive tout doucement dans le Nevada. C'est sa première nuit, le Grissom est enfin en retraite. Il a travaillé toute sa vie. Grissom va pouvoir s'épanouir dans sa vie privée avec l'élue de son cœur, la personne qui l'a volé depuis leur merveilleuse rencontre à ce séminaire de San Francisco. Elle était son élève, il était son professeur. Ils ont eu à cette période, une liaison.

Mais dès que Sara est venue travailler, ici, avec lui, suite à cette affaire interne sur le meurtre de Holly Gibbs. Il la voulait près de lui mais Grissom avait peur de ses sentiments car il n'était maintenant son patron. Grissom se souvient qu'il était jaloux dès qu'un homme s'approché d'elle. Le jeune retraité se rappelle qu'il était malheureux quand Sara est sortie avec cet urgentiste, ce Hank. Grissom a appelé son chien comme ça mais c'est pour rendre hommage à ce sportif préféré. Dès qu'il flirtait avec Sara, elle se rapprochait de lui mais le lendemain, il l'ignorait totalement. Grissom a fait souffrir tellement Sara qu'il s'est demandé pourquoi elle n'a jamais démissionné. Mais au lieu de ça, Sara était devenue alcoolique. Grissom, en ami, il l'a aidée à sortir.

En attendant, son vol, Grissom lit son livre sur les insectes. Son marque page est une photo de lui et de Sara à l'époque où ils étaient amants, avant leur nouvelle relation. Grissom sourit en regardant cette photo.

Deux heures plus tard après s'être enregistrer, son vol est très à décoller. Il se lève rapidement et d'une marche lente, mais, sûre, son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Grissom a vraiment hâte de rejoindre Sara, au Costa Rica. Il se remémore la vidéo qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Grissom avait eu peur que sa bien-aimée, rompe avec lui. Il était tellement malheureux à ce moment là et c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à Lady Heather d'analyser la vidéo de Sara. Grissom a même passé la nuit chez Lady Heather car c'est le seul endroit qui ne lui parle pas sa Sara. Lady Heather, une amie de long date, a demandé à Grissom de faire un choix pour sa vie privée car Sara l'aime toujours.

Grissom pénètre enfin la porte d'embarquement. L'hôtesse de l'air lui indique gentiment sa place. Il est près du hublot. Grissom pense à Sara de plus en plus. Son cœur bat de plus en plus fort. Il est très nerveux. Mais tout à coup, plusieurs questions lui passent dans sa tête.

_« Si elle ne m'attend plus ? ». « Si elle est vraiment heureuse sans moi ? ». « Si elle a tiré un trait définitif sur nous deux ? ». « Non ! … Je ne pense pas ! ». « Elle m'a toujours aimé même quand j'étais nul avec elle ! ». « Elle m'attend ! »._

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion est totalement rempli. Après une dernière vérification des hôtesses, l'avion décolle enfin. Grissom est de plus en plus nerveux. Il va enfin retrouver son âme sœur.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je sais ce chapitre est vraiment court. Mais quand je l'ai écris sur papier, il était de deux pages.

a/n : Je viens de déménager. Et internet fonctionne correctement. Attention, je tiens à redire que je suis en formation.

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. LE VOL INTERMINABLE

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 09**

**Titre : CSI : Les retrouvailles **

**Genre :**

**Public : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre III : Le vol interminable**

L'avion pour le Costa Rica est enfin dans les airs depuis quelques minutes. Grissom regarde le paysage par le hublot. Il pense à Sara. Grissom est vraiment très heureux de la rejoindre. Ils seront dans quelques heures réunis. Elle lui a tellement manqué. Grissom a eu vraiment peur de la perdre plusieurs fois dans sa vie. Mais leur amour est tellement fort qu'il a résisté à tous les obstacles.

Durant les premières minutes du vol qui l'emmène au Costa Rica, Grissom regarde toujours le paysage par le même hublot. Il n'arrête pas de penser à sa bien-aimée. Tout à coup, un magazine attire son attention. Grissom sourit. Il se souvient de leur discussion dans les toilettes d'un avion, sur le « mile high club ». L'ancien Chef de l'équipe de Nuit de la Police Scientifique, de Las Vegas, avait appris lors de cette enquête que Sara avait déjà fait l'amour dans les toilettes d'un avion. Elle lui avait dit à ce moment là, qu'elle a trouvé « Ken Fuller » très prétentieux. Grissom tourne les pages du magazine et il trouve le fameux article. Grissom décide de prendre le magazine pour le donner à sa compagne. Il a le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, au Costa Rica, Sara se lève juste. Elle est toujours en pyjama. Sara prépare son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancienne victime de Natalie prend son café avec deux biscottes avec de la confiture de myrtilles. À ce moment là, dans le ciel de l'Amérique Latine, Sara lève la tête. Elle voit une trace de passage d'avion. Sara pense à sa vie dans la civilisation. Elle soupire. La maîtresse de Hank pense à son amour pour son ancien professeur. Son cœur bat très fort.

Pendant ce temps, à Las Vegas, dans la salle du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique, Greg veut lire la carte qu'il a reçu de Sara. Greg est fou de joie depuis hier.

GREG : … Eh ! J'ai des nouvelles de Sara. J'ai reçu une carte hier. Vous voulez que je vous la lise.

NICK/WENDY/CATHERINE : Oui !

GREG : … Très bien !

NICK : Elle est où ?

CATHERINE : Comment va-t-elle ?

GREG : Elle va bien. Sara prend des photos d'animaux pour son livre qu'elle veut faire !

NICK : Cela lui change de prendre des morts et des indices en photos !

CATHERINE : … Elle te dit où elle est ?

GREG : … En ce moment ? … Non !

WENDY : La carte a été posté où ? … La carte représente quel pays ?

GREG : D'Équateur !

NICK : … Elle sait que Grissom est parti en retraite !

CATHERINE : … Bonne question ? … Nick !

GREG : … Elle ne parle pas de Grissom !

Brass arrive dans la salle de repos. Tous se retournent vers le nouveau venu.

CATHERINE : … Il est parti où ?

BRASS : Qui ?

NICK : Grissom !

BRASS : Il va au Costa Rica !

GREG : … Attendez ! … Équateur et le Costa Rica ! … C'est proche !

CATHERINE : … Mais c'est vrai ! … Vous croyez qu'il est parti la rejoindre ?

NICK : Moi ! … Je crois que j'en suis sûr !

WENDY : … Je suis heureuse pour eux !

CATHERINE : Mais rien ne dit qu'il va la rejoindre ?

GREG : … Bon ! … Je peux lire la carte !

Les autres le regardent étonner. Greg les regarde. Les autres lui font signes qu'il peut lire la carte de Sara.

GREG : Bon ! … Très bien ! … « _Greg ! … J'ai passé quelques semaines en croisière en Amérique Latine. Il y avait des scientifiques ! … J'y suis resté un mois seulement ! … Je vais bien ! … Je pense tous à vous ! … Je prend des photos d'animaux exotiques pour le livre que je veux sortir. Exotique me fait penser par moment à Catherine ! … Bon ! … Greg ! … Je te laisse pour l'instant ! »_

_CATHERINE : … Elle pense à moi !_

_NICK : … Oui ! Mais avec le mot d'exotique !_

_CATHERINE : … Oui ! … Mais au moins elle pense à moi !_

_WENDY : … Il n'a rien d'autre !_

Hodges vient de rendre dans la pièce. Il est très surpris de voir qu'il a une bonne ambiance.

HODGES : … Que se passe-t-il ?

WENDY : … Sara a envoyé une carte à Greg !

HODGES : … Oh !

WENDY : … Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

HODGES : … Savoir quoi ?

WENDY : Comment va-t-elle ? … Où est-elle ? … Grissom va-t-il la rejoindre ?

HODGES : … Grissom m'a dit que Sara allait bien !

WENDY : C'est tout !

HODGES : … Oui ! … Pourquoi ?

NICK : Tu n'es plus curieux ! … Tu es malade !

HODGES : … Non ! … Grissom a droit d'être heureux ! … Il a passé sa vie à travailler et Sara est arrivée dans sa vie !

BRASS : … Bon ! … Grissom a le droit d'être heureux tout comme Sara, et vous ! … Alors laissez les tranquilles !

Pendant ce temps, dans l'avion, Grissom lit son livre d'insectes. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer car il n'arrête pas te penser à Sara. Grissom a tellement hâte de la rejoindre. Il essaye de fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom demande à l'hôtesse de l'air de l'eau car il a très soif.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est très court.

a/n : Une personne me corrige mais peut laisser des fautes.

a/n : Je suis en formation en ce moment donc je posterais uniquement les week-ends.

a/n : Je tiens à rappeler à tous que les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. LES RETROUVAILLES

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 09**

**Titre : CSI : Les retrouvailles **

**Genre :**

**Public : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre IV : Les retrouvailles**

Pendant ce temps, au Costa Rica, près du campement de Sara, un indigène s'y approche avec le ravitaillement en nourriture. Elle le regarde.

SARA : … Merci !

JAVIER : Je parte uno petit votre langue !

SARA : … Javier ! … No hablo español !

JAVIER : C'n é pas grave ! … J'peu être votre professor ?

SARA : … Sí ! García !

JAVIER : … Señorita ! … Voici votre nourriture pour votre semaine ?

SARA : … Merci !

Pendant ce temps, dans le vol qui est parti de Las Vegas, un homme grisonnant boit son deuxième café. Durant le vol, l'hôtesse de l'air qui l'a servi plusieurs fois. Ils ont discuté de tous.

_Flash-Back :_

HÔTESSE : … Bonjour Monsieur ! … Je m'appelle Régina Silver !

GRISSOM : … Bien ! … Moi ! C'est Gilbert Grissom !

RÉGINA : Comme le docteur Gilbert Grissom !

GRISSOM : … C'est moi !

RÉGINA : Alors ! Bonjour Gilbert !

GRISSOM : … Bonjour Régina ! … Je voudrais un café ! … S'il vous plaît ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Régina reparle au compagnon de Sara.

RÉGINA : … Le voilà ! …

GRISSOM : Merci ! … Beaucoup !

RÉGINA : Vous allez au Costa Rica ?

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Je rejoins ma fiancée dans la forêt !

RÉGINA : … Votre fiancée ! … Elle a vraiment de la chance !

GRISSOM : Non ! … C'est moi qui a de la chance de l'avoir !

RÉGINA : … Vous restez combien de temps là-bas ?

GRISSOM : … C'est Sara qui décide ?

RÉGINA : … Elle s'appelle Sara, votre fiancée ?

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … J'ai une photo d'elle mais la photo date de notre rencontre ! Ça fait 10 ans déjà ! … Je l'aime depuis cette date !

RÉGINA : … Dix ans ! … Vous avez jamais pensé à vous marier ?

GRISSOM : … Si ! … Nous sommes fiancé ! … Le mariage est prévu cette année !

_Fin du Flash-back :_

Le commandement de bord annonce par le haut parleur que l'avion descente vers l'aéroport principal du pays. Il va bientôt atterrir à destination. Les hôtesses demandent à leurs passagers de rester assis et d'attacher leurs ceintures. Une heure plus tard, l'avion atterrit sur le macadam. Il arrive à sa porte de débarquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom se détache. Il récupère tous ses bagages. Grissom sort dans les premiers. Il a vraiment hâte de revoir sa bien-aimée. L'ancien Chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique est enfin à l'aéroport. Il prend son taxi.

Pendant ce temps, dans un campement en forêt, le ravitailleur de Sara drague toujours Sara mais cette dernière lui dit.

SARA : Bon ! … Javier ! … Je suis fiancé !

JAVIER : … Il a de la chance !

SARA : J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. … Javier, mon fiancé était mon professeur quand j'étudiais à San Francisco. Vous resterez mon professeur d'espagnol ?

JAVIER : Oui ! … Bien sûr !

SARA : Merci !

JAVIER : … Il va venir un jour ?

SARA : … Javier ! … Je ne sais pas ! … Je retourne de temps en temps près de lui ! … Nous avons même un chien ! … Ils me manquent tous les deux !

Pendant ce temps, à Las Vegas, Catherine essaye d'appeler Grissom pour savoir pourquoi il est parti au Costa Rica mais sans succès. Elle n'entend pas arriver près d'elle, Brass. Ce dernier est près d'elle.

BRASS : … Tu ne peux pas les laisser tranquilles ! … Occupes-toi de tes affaires pour une fois, Catherine !

CATHERINE : … Donc ! … Il a rejoint Sara !

BRASS : … Cela ne te regardes pas !

Catherine est vexée par les remarques de Brass mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Catherine quitte la pièce en laissant Brass derrière elle.

Pendant ce temps, au Costa Rica, Grissom regarde le GPS que sa fiancée lui a offert pour Noël. Il voit que son chemin est tout droit ! Grissom marche tranquillement. Il s'approche du campement de sa compagne. Le cœur de Grissom bat de plus en plus. Enfin, Grissom voit le dos de sa tendre future femme.

Tout à coup, Sara sent une présence derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourne et elle voit Grissom, son amour devant elle. Sara lui sourit. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Sara s'approche de Grissom mais ce dernier la tient par la taille. Ils s'embrassent tendrement. Le baiser dure longtemps, très longtemps.

SARA : … Tu es là ! … Tu es bien là !

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Je suis là !

SARA : … Tu es là !

Grissom redonne un long baiser à Sara. Il l'emmène près de la tente. Grissom a tellement envie de faire l'amour. La dernière fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour ça remonte après l'enterrement de Warrick avant que Sara repart. Mais tout à coup, Grissom remarque qu'ils sont épié par un indigène. L'homme demande à Sara si elle le connaît.

SARA : C'est Javier !

GRISSOM : … Qui ?

SARA : … Javier ! … Je n'aurais pas assez de nourriture pour cette semaine ! … Tu peux aller m'en rechercher ?

JAVIER : … Bien ! … Señorita !

Grissom regarde partir Javier. C'est bizarre ! … Sa jalousie vient de revenir. Mais dès qu'il regarde les yeux de Sara. Ça va bien mieux !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Puis il aura un épilogue. Je tiens à rappeler aussi que je suis en formation. Je posterai quand j'ai le temps.

a/n : Je remercie les reviews qui me vont droit au cœur.

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tous le monde est au courant.

a/n : **Attention (j'ai mis la scène du dernier épisode de Grissom : Saison 09 - ****É****pisode 10) car j'avais déjà pensé à cette scène quand Sara est partie la première fois mais elle n'était pas au Costa Rica. Je fais peut-être écrire l'histoire que j'avais prévu quand « Le secret de Sara » et « Le bon, la brute et la dominatrice » seront fini et quand ma formation sera finie. C'est bientôt ! … Vers mi-Avril !**

a/n : Les prochains chapitres seront pour : - Le secret de Sara

- Le bon, la brute et la dominatrice

- Les retrouvailles

- La douleur

- Après (La proie du désert)

Mais je ne sais pas dans quelle ordre ? … Affaire à suivre ?

a/n : J'ai comme même fini « Le commencement à San Francisco ».

**a/n : Je tiens à redire que si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas ! … Ce n'est pas la peine d'insulter la personne qui poste. Je tiens à redire aussi que je me suis relue mais vu que j'ai des problèmes avec l'orthographe et la grammaire. Mon logiciel ne corrige pas tous !**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. ENTRE AMIS

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : 09**

**Titre : CSI : Les retrouvailles **

**Genre :**

**Public : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre V : Entre Amis**

Sous la tente, Grissom est toujours dans le duvet. Sara est dans ses bras. Ils sont réveillés mais les tourtereaux ne veulent pas se lever tout de suite. Mais un indigène arrive. C'est Javier qui apporte une nouvelle fois, cette semaine, de la nourriture pour deux car entre temps Grissom a rejoint Sara.

GRISSOM : … Chérie ! … Je crois qu'il faut se lever ?

SARA : Hein ! … Tu es sûr ! … Je suis bien dans tes bras !

GRISSOM : Chérie ! …

SARA : … OK ! … Je me lève ! … Mais avant je voudrais un bisou !

Grissom la regarde. Il sourit à sa bien-aimée. Grissom exécute la demande de Sara. Il ne se prive pas ! … Elle lui a été manqué ! … Maintenant, ils sont tous les deux dans une forêt, au Costa Rica. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara se lève enfin. Son homme se soulève en même temps. Ils se dirigent tous les deux à la rivière pour se laver. Les deux adultes chahutent comme des enfants. Ils rigolent. Pendant ce temps, Javier les regarde. Il se dit :

_« Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais il est vieux pour elle ! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être laver, les tourtereaux se rapprochent tranquillement du campement pour déjeuner. Le calme est présent pendant le repas. Ils se regardent de temps en temps.

GRISSOM : … Chérie ! … Tu vas faire quoi cette après midi ?

SARA : Tu vais faire des photos !

GRISSOM : … Encore !

SARA : … Oui ! … Je fais publier des photos ! …

GRISSOM : Je sais mais !

SARA : … Mais quoi ?

GRISSOM : As-tu besoin d'un écrivain ?

SARA : … Tu te dévoues !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : … Mm ! … Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu ? …

Sara regarde, longtemps, d'un air coquin l'homme de sa vie. Grissom la regarde amoureusement, tendrement, follement.

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : … Oui !

GRISSOM : La réponse s'il te plaît ?

SARA : … Je viens de te la donner !

GRISSOM : … C'est oui !

SARA : Oui !

En s'approchant un peu plus de Sara, Grissom l'embrasse sauvagement et amoureusement sur la bouche. Cette dernière le laisse naturellement faire. Après quelques minutes, les tourtereaux se rendent compte que le téléphone de Grissom sonne. Les tourtereaux se regardent.

SARA : … Qui est-ce ?

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas mon cœur !

SARA : Va voir ?

GRISSOM : … À vos ordre ! … Très chère !

SARA : J'adore ça !

GRISSOM : … Quoi ?

SARA : … Va voir qui te téléphone ?

Grissom se rend en courant sous la tente. Il prend son téléphone qui est toujours entrain de téléphoner. L'homme de Sara voit que c'est Jim.

GRISSOM : … Salut Jim ! … Quoi de neuf ?

En parlent, Grissom s'assoie près de Sara. Il met le haut parleur pour que Sara entente la conversation. Ils se sourient. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du fil, Jim répond à son ami.

BRASS : Alors ? … Je croyais que tu allais m'appeler dès ton arrivée au Costa Rica !

GRISSOM : … Désolé ! … J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Il regarde Sara en disant cette phrase. Sara fait son plus beau sourire à son homme.

BRASS : … Je n'en doute pas ! … Embrasse Sara pour moi ?

SARA : … J'entend Jim !

BRASS : Sara ! … Je suis heureux de t'entendre ! … Tu vas bien ma grande ?

SARA : Bien ! … Et toi ?

BRASS : … Rien à signaler ! … Je suis avec des amis dans un restaurant !

SARA : Des amis ?

Sara et Grissom se regardent.

GRISSOM : Qui sont tes amis ?

NICK : … Moi !

GREG : … Moi !

SARA : … Oh ! … Vous êtes tous là !

GREG : … Oui ! … Merci ! … Sara pour ta carte mais tu n'es plus sur le bateau !

SARA : Non ! … Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà !

WENDY : … Alors ! … Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

SARA : Je prend des photos pour écrire un livre avec l'aide de Grissom !

GREG : … J'espère avoir un exemplaire ?

SARA : Naturellement !

GRISSOM : … Catherine n'est pas là !

BRASS : Non ! … Elle boude !

GRISSOM : Oh ! … Elle a dû se mêler des affaires qui ne lui appartiennent pas !

BRASS : … Exact ! … Je vois que tu la connais !

GRISSOM : … C'est une amie de longue date !

BRASS : À qui tu as oublié de dire que tu étais avec Sara et que tu es parti pour la rejoindre au Costa Rica ?

GRISSOM : … J'avais mes raisons !

BRASS : … Je n'en doute pas !

GRISSOM : Bon ! … Je te quittes ! … Mon nouveau patron n'aime pas que je sois en retard !

BRASS : De quoi tu parles ? … Sara est ton patron !

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Elle prend les photos et moi je suis son écrivain public !

BRASS : Comment est-elle comme patron ?

GRISSOM : … C'est un vrai tyran !

Pas très loin de là, dans la forêt au Costa Rica, une femme se retourne. Elle sourit en regardant son homme de dos.

SARA : … GRISSOM !

GRISSOM : Tu vois !

BRASS : … Non ! … Mais j'entend bien !

GRISSOM : Bon ! … Je te laisse !

BRASS : OK ! … Bon au revoir !

Sara se lève soudainement et prend son appareil photo. Grissom la regarde tendrement. Il lui sourit. Pendant ce temps, à Las Vegas, à l'autre bout du fil, Nick, Greg et Wendy quittent le restaurant. Brass quitte à son tour le restaurant.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je sais ce chapitre est vraiment court. Mais je veux faire durer le suspense.

a/n : Je tiens à rappeler à tous que les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde sait !

a/n : Suite à un problème sur le site sur le login, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt ce chapitre. Mais ce problème m'a permis de le rallonger un peu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. LA NOUVELLE VIE

_Auteur : SydneyWeaver_

_**Saison : 09**_

_**Titre : CSI : Les retrouvailles **_

_**Genre :**_

_**Public : **_

_Sara S. & Gil Grissom._

_**Chapitre VI : La nouvelle vie**_

_Durant la présence de Grissom au côté de Sara, Javier a eu énormément du mal à s'approcher de la jeune femme. L'indigène est triste car la complicité entre eux deux n'est pas aussi bonne que la complicité qu'à Sara avec Grissom. Une fois par semaine, il vient pour ravitailler les tourtereaux. Quelques semaines plus tard, les tourtereaux du Costa Rica se lèvent doucement. Ils savent depuis quelques jours que bientôt ils rentrons chez eux. Mais la jeune femme a maintenant peur de vivre dans leur ville depuis son enlèvement. L'homme la regarde. _

_GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je sais que tu n'aime plus Las Vegas !_

_SARA : … Pour être honnête avec toi ! … Gil ! … Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette ville !_

_GRISSOM : … Tu es resté dans cette ville tout ce temps ! … Pourquoi ?_

_SARA : À ton avis ! … Mon cœur !_

_GRISSOM : … Oh ! … Nous pourrons trouver une nouvelle maison, loin de Las Vegas mais toujours au Nevada !_

_Sara est surprise de la demande de son homme. Elle lui lance son fameux sourire légendaire qu'il adore tant. Grissom lui envoie un sourire très coquin._

_GRISSOM : … Alors ! … Chérie ! … Tu en dis quoi ?_

_SARA : C'est OK !_

_GRISSOM : … Tu ! … Tu es sûre de toi ?_

_SARA : Oui ! … Mon cœur ! J'en suis sûre ! …_

_GRISSOM : … Très bien ! … Dit ! … Tu te souviens que je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ?_

_SARA : Oui ! … Et ?_

_GRISSOM : … Dès qu'on rentre !_

_SARA : Oui ! … Je crois avoir compris ton jeu !_

_GRISSOM : … Mon jeu ! … Mais je ne joue pas !_

_Sara a le sourire aux lèvres. Son homme la contemple passionnément. Il s'approche d'elle tout doucement. Pendant ce temps, Sara le regarde faire. Grissom arrive à la hauteur de sa bien-aimée. Il se transforme en chevalier. Grissom tend à Sara la bague de sa grand-mère. La jeune femme sourit de plus en plus. Il prend la main gauche de sa tendre moitié. Grissom met doucement le bijou de sa grand-mère au quatrième doigt de la main. Sara le regarde faire. Et tout à coup, elle attire son homme vers elle. Sara embrasse fougueusement sur la bouche de son compagnon. Grissom reçoit une décharge électrique à son contact._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux préparent leur bagage. Leur avion part demain en direction de Las Vegas. Avant leur départ, ils font beaucoup de cartons. Leurs affaires sont dedans. À un moment de repos, Grissom lit ses e-mails. Et il dit sa future tendre épouse._

_GRISSOM : … Chérie ! … Notre livre sort la semaine prochaine !_

_SARA : OK !_

_GRISSOM : Il faudrait qu'on en donne à nos amis !_

_SARA : … Ah ! … Bon ! … Et on fait quoi d'abord !_

_GRISSOM : On s'unit pour le meilleur et pour le pire !_

_SARA : … Et après ?_

_GRISSOM : … Et après nous allons rendre visite à nos amis avec le livre ? … Et après je pense que nous allons chercher notre nouvelle maison ?_

_SARA : … Gil ! … Je dois te dire je crois que je suis …_

_Sara n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car leur véhicule est là pour les emmener dans la capitale du Costa Rica. Grissom regarde Sara en essayant de savoir ce qu'elle veut lui dire mais il n'y arrive pas._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Sara et Grissom sont enfin arrivés à la capitale. Leur chauffeur les dépose à l'hôtel. Il leur dit._

_MR JUAN DOMINGO : … Senior, Señorita ! … Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin de bonne heure !_

_GRISSOM : Bien !_

_SARA : Merci !_

_Le chauffeur de taxi laisse les deux futurs époux pénétrer dans leur chambre. Grissom choppe sa bien-aimée._

_SARA : … Hé ! … Tu te sens bien !_

_GRISSOM : Oui ! …_

_SARA : … Tu es sûr ! … Mon cœur !_

_GRISSOM : Je dois te porter avant d'entrée dans la chambre !_

_SARA : … Nous ne sommes pas encore marié ! … Hé ! … Je croyais que c'était devant la porte de NOTRE maison ?_

_GRISSOM : Tu as raison ! … Mais ?_

_SARA : … Mais quoi ?_

_GRISSOM : Je veux m'entraîner ? … Et j'adore te porter !_

_SARA : … Oh !_

_GRISSOM : Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ?_

_SARA : … Je disais quoi tout à l'heure ?_

_GRISSOM : … Avant l'arrivée du chauffeur ?_

_SARA : Oh ! … Tu me lâches !_

_GRISSOM : Non ?_

_SARA : S'il te plaît ? … Chéri !_

_GRISSOM : … Non ! … Répond ! … Mon cœur !_

_SARA : … Une fois à l'intérieur !_

_GRISSOM : … Très bien !_

_SARA : Hé ! … Tu fais quoi ?_

_GRISSOM : … Tu vois bien !_

_SARA : … Hé ! … Doucement !_

_GRISSOM : … Ce n'est pas facile de faire ça en te portant !_

_SARA : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me porter ?_

_Grissom ouvre avec difficulté la porte de leur chambre. Il pénètre l'entrée tout en portant Sara dans ses bras. Grissom la regarde. L'ancien Chef de l'équipe de la Police Scientifique poste en douceur sa Sara. Il attend l'aveu de sa future femme._

_GRISSOM : Chérie ! … J'attends ?_

_SARA : … Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ?_

_GRISSOM : Oui ! … Si mes souvenirs sont bons ! … Chérie ! … Tu étais prête tout à l'heure à me le dire ?_

_Sara le regarde. Elle finit par s'asseoir. Grissom reste debout. Il la regarde._

_SARA : Gil ! … Assis toi ? … Mon cœur ! …_

_Grissom s'assoie à côté de Sara. Il a peur de plus en plus de l'aveu de sa compagne._

_GRISSOM : … Voilà ! … Je t'écoute ?_

_SARA : Gil ! … J'ai des nausées depuis une semaine ! _

_GRISSOM : Tu fais peut être une allergie alimentaire ?_

_SARA : … Je crois que je suis enceinte ? … Gil ! … Tu m'entends ?_

_GRISSOM : Tu es ! … Tu es !_

_SARA : … Enceinte ! … Peut-être ? … On va faire quoi ?_

_GRISSOM : …_

_Grissom est sous le choc. Il va être papa. Grissom n'a jamais pensé à y être un jour mais dès qu'il a commencé à vivre avec Sara. Grissom y a pensé de temps en temps. Mais il n'a jamais demandé à Sara si elle voulait des enfants._

_GRISSOM : Dès qu'on arrive à Las Vegas, direction une église, n'importe laquelle ! … Et après on achètera un test._

_SARA : … Si c'est positif ! … Je suis enceinte ! Et si c'est négatif ! … J'y suis pas !_

_GRISSOM : C'est logique mon cœur !_

_Ils dînent dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, les tourtereaux montent dans leur chambre. Ils doivent se lever tôt demain._

_Le lendemain matin, le chauffeur est venu les chercher de bonne heure. Ils sont arrivés à l'aéroport. Grissom enregistre Sara et lui. Pendant ce temps, Sara achète des magazines pour la durée du vol. Durant le vol, Grissom regarde du coin de l'œil la femme qu'il aime. Grissom donne enfin à Sara un magazine. Sara dévisage ce que son homme vient de lui donner. Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils._

_SARA : … C'est quoi ? … Chéri !_

_GRISSOM : Lit la page 12 !_

_SARA : La quoi ?_

_GRISSOM : La page 12 !_

_SARA : Pourquoi ?_

_GRISSOM : … Tu poses toujours autant de questions qu'avant !_

_SARA : … Gil ! … Il n'y a pas longtemps, mon boulot était d'observé et de poser les bonnes questions ! … Et j'ai eu un bon prof !_

_Grissom la regarde. Il est vraiment très fier d'elle. Grissom sourit. Il ouvre le magazine à la page qu'il a indiqué. Grissom finit par redonner le magazine à sa compagne. Il lui sourit d'un air très coquin. Sara regarde le magazine. Elle se souvient de son aveu._

_GRISSOM : … Je l'ai jamais fait dans un avion !_

_SARA : Quoi ? … Tu as envie maintenant !_

_GRISSOM : Oui ! Mon cœur ! … Pas toi !_

_SARA : … Gil ! … Je suis peut être enceinte ! … Je te signale !_

_GRISSOM : Je m'en souviens très bien mais._

_SARA : Il n'y a du monde !_

_GRISSOM : Et alors ?_

_SARA : … Tu n'es pas croyable ! … _

_GRISSOM : … Je sais mais … Je suis tellement amoureux de toi que je ne veux plus être loin de toi !_

_SARA : … Attend je lis le magazine !_

_GRISSOM : Dépêche toi ! … Ma chérie !_

_Grissom la regarde en chien battu. Il l'a supplie une nouvelle fois ! Grissom fait semblant de bouder. Sara finit par accepter la requête de son homme. Il faut dire qu'elle a tellement rêvasser à ça pendant des années. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour dans les toilettes sans que personne ne les remarque. Sara regagne en premier sa place. Elle est vraiment excitée à cause de son homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Grissom regagne lui aussi sa place à côté de sa place._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion finit par commencer à descendre vers l'aéroport de Las Vegas. Sara regarde par le hublot. Sa peur revient. Grissom remarque l'expression sur le visage de sa bien-aimée. Il dirige sa main vers celle de Sara. La jeune femme sent la main de Grissom la serrer. Elle le regarde. Il lui sourit. L'avion atterrit avant sur le bitume. Les deux anciens membres de l'équipe prennent leur bagage. Grissom tient les valises. Sara a les mains libres. Grissom voit que Jim est là. Jim serre très fort Sara._

_BRASS : … Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ! … Sara ! … Tu m'as manqué !_

_SARA : Toi aussi ! … Jim, tu m'as manqué mais moins que Grissom !_

_BRASS : Mm ! … Je vois que tu ne changes pas ! … Tu le préfère à moi !_

_SARA : … Oui ! … Mais tu es aussi dans mon cœur ! … Jim mais si Grissom prend une grande place !_

_Grissom le regarde. Jim observe son ami._

_GRISSOM : … Salut Jim !_

_BRASS : Je vois que tu es en pleine forme !_

_GRISSOM : C'est grâce à Sara !_

_BRASS : … Tu as fait un énorme boulot Sara ! … Ah ! … Sara ! … J'attends toujours ta carte postale !_

_SARA : Quelle carte ?_

_BRASS : … Décidément ! … Grissom m'a promis qu'il te demanderait de m'écrire pour ne pas m'inquiète mais…_

_SARA : … C'est du Grissom tout simplement !_

_Ils rigolent tous les trois. Jim conduit ses amis dans sa voiture. Mais tout à coup, Grissom demande à Jim._

_GRISSOM : … Euh ! … Jim ! … Peux-tu nous emmener sur le strip ?_

_BRASS : … Pourquoi ? … Vous ne vivez pas là pourtant ?_

_GRISSOM : … Avec Sara ! … Nous avons décidé de nous marier à notre retour ici ?_

_BRASS : Quoi ? … Vous mariez ici ?_

_GRISSOM : Oui ! … Tu veux être notre témoin ?_

_BRASS : Et comment ? … Bien sûr Gil j'accepte !_

_SARA : Ne dis rien aux autres ! … C'est un secret ?_

_BRASS : … Je suis habitué avec vous deux !_

_Les trois adultes rigolent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim arrive enfin sur le strip. Mais le policier décide de l'église avec l'accord des futurs mariés. Pendant ce temps, Sara a appelé sa mère. La bien-aimée de Grissom sait que sa mère est à Las Vegas en ce moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara accepte devant un homme d'église et devant Brass de devenir Sara Grissom. Gil accepte de devenir le mari de Sara Sidle. Les jeunes mariés s'embrassent devant leurs deux témoins, Jim Brass et Laura Sidle. Cette dernière a pleuré de voir sa fille enfin épouser l'homme qui fait battre son cœur depuis toujours. Sara embrasse sa mère. Laura dit à sa fille._

_LAURA SIDLE : Félicitation ma chérie ! … Je ne peux pas rester !_

_SARA : Merci ! Maman ! … Demain, mon livre sort. Je te l'enverrais au courrier avec une dédicace ! … Ok !_

_LAURA SIDLE : C'est OK ! … Bon ! … Je te laisse !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Brass sonne. Un meurtre a été commis. Il est obligé de partir sur le champs. Brass dépose les Grissom chez eux. Une fois que le policier est parti, Sara sort pour acheter son test comme convenu. Elle est tellement énervée que Sara demande à son mari d'aller voir le résultat. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom va dans la salle de bain, il épie le test de grossesse de Sara. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Grissom se dirige vers son épouse et l'embrasse tendrement._

_SARA : Alors ?_

_GRISSOM : Nous allons être des merveilleux parents !_

_SARA : Je suis enceinte !_

_GRISSOM : Oui ! … Mon cœur ! … Je t'aime !_

_SARA : Moi aussi ! … Et si on gardait mon grossesse secrète pendant quelques mois ?_

_GRISSOM : Comme tu veux ! …Mais je ne sais pas si je garderais longtemps !_

_SARA : Je sais ! … Je suis excitée aussi ! …_

_Le soir arrive. Sara se rend sans son homme à l'immeuble de la Police Scientifique. La jeune femme a une drôle impression. Elle rencontre Catherine. Les deux femmes se saluent. Elles discutent quelques minutes et Grissom arrive. Il embrasse Sara devant Catherine. Cette dernière regarde Sara et Grissom tour à tour. Et elle voit que Sara porte un anneau au quatrième doigt de sa main gauche. Catherine sourit à l'intérieur d'elle. Et sa blonde dit._

_CATHERINE : Alors quoi de neuf les amoureux ?_

_SARA : Nous venons de sortir un livre !_

_CATHERINE : Nous ?_

_GRISSOM : Nous deux ! … Catherine ! … Et nous sommes même marié depuis hier !_

_CATHERINE : Oh ! … Félicitation ! … Tous mes vœux de bonheurs ! Mais pourquoi toujours autant de secret avec vous deux ?_

_SARA/GRISSOM : Merci !_

_SARA : Je suis contre les grandes fêtes pour les mariages. J'ai préféré être entre Gil et moi !_

_Les trois adultes arrivent à la salle de repos. Il y a Greg, Nick, Wendy et Hodges. Les occupants de la salle de repos voient Sara et Grissom se tenir la main._

_NICK : Salut vous deux ?_

_SARA : Salut les gars et toi aussi Wendy !_

_GREG : Alors quoi de neuf vous deux ?_

_CATHERINE : Vous allez pas en croire vos oreilles !_

_NICK : De quoi tu parles Cath._

_CATHERINE : Eux deux sont…_

_GRISSOM : Catherine ! … C'est à nous de le dire !_

_Nick, Greg, Wendy et Hodges attendent la révélation. Sara et Grissom se regardent amoureusement. Grissom fait signe à Sara de le dire !_

_SARA : Bon ! … Voilà ! … Je vous offre à tous notre livre sur les animaux exotiques du Costa Rica._

_GREG : Quoi c'est tout ?_

_SARA : Non !_

_NICK : Alors ?_

_GRISSOM : Nous sommes mariés depuis hier !_

_HODGES : Quoi ?_

_NICK/GREG/WENDY : Félicitation !_

_SARA/GRISSOM : Merci !_

_NICK : Si un jour ! Tu m'aurais dit que tu allais te marier Sara ! … Je ne t'aurais certainement pas cru !_

_SARA : … Je sais ! … Je me souviens de notre discussion !_

_GRISSOM : Quelle discussion ?_

_SARA : … Tu ne te souviens pas !_

_GRISSOM : Ah ! … Si !_

_Sara et Grissom signent à leur amis une dédicace de leur livre. Cinq mois plus tard, Greg en se promenant dans la rue. Il voit Sara. Greg remarque que le ventre de Sara s'est arrondie. Il s'approche de Sara._

_GREG : Sara !_

_SARA : Greg ! … Quoi de neuf ?_

_GREG : Je vois que tu es enceinte ?_

_SARA : Je suis enceinte depuis cinq mois ! … Mais ne le dit à personne !_

_GREG : Grissom est au courant ?_

_SARA : Bien sûr c'est le père ! … Pourquoi cette question ?_

_GREG : … Quand tu es revenu à Las Vegas ? … Tu y étais ?_

_SARA : Oui ! … Mais nous en étions pas sûre !_

_Quelques mois plus tard, après avoir trouver une autre maison, une grande maison à la campagne, comme le voulait Sara. L'épouse de Grissom est entrée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle met au monde deux enfants, des faux jumeaux. La fille voit le jour en premier. Gil décide d'appeler sa fille Shania. Et Sara donne le prénom de William._

_**FIN**_

_a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde est au courant._

_a/n : Voilà, une autre histoire qui se finit ! … Merci pour les reviews ! … À bientôt !_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
